A Light That Never Goes Out
by Annnnnabeth
Summary: Isabel Valentine is a Beauxbatons student that reluctantly transferred to Hogwarts. She finds friends, enemies, love, and uncovers a family secret.
1. Chapter 1

My hands shook as I ran them over my pale blue school uniform. The silk felt cool against my fingers, and I bit my trembling lip.

Two weeks ago, before my 5th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, my mother and father decided to move north, to England.

Fight after fight ensued, tear after tear shed, and foot after foot was put down. They had reasons beyond my comprehension for relocating. They had things they needed to tend to. They knew people in England. Their time in France was over and so was mine.

There was no changing their minds, and my heart was broken. I had been at Beauxbatons my entire magical career; I knew nothing other than proper etiquette, top notch education, and high class witches and wizards. Not to mention my friends.

They were nothing short of sympathetic and saddened when I broke the news. I received letters, candies, and gifts from various people—ones I wasn't that familiar with. It was touching, really—but it did not help my depressed state of mind.

But, alas, moving was inevitable. No matter how bitter the pill, I was being forced to swallow.

—

"Hogwarts."

I stared blankly at my parents as the stood in front of me.

I was sitting on a stiff, red, leather arm chair in my father's office. It was two days until departure and they had a few things to "fill me in on."

My mother smiled and my father patted my shoulder, a failed attempt to comfort me. I knitted my brow, put my eyes on my lap, and smoothed out my skirt, mulling over the fact that I was being forced to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

"Mother, you do realize that Hogwarts is full of psychos, right?" I picked a bit of fuzz from my skirt and looked up at her; she was not amused.

"Last year's incident was—"

"None of our concern, Isabel. Unfortunate, yes, but—" my father cut in, only to be interrupted.

"This family was not personally—"

"Affected." they both finished together. I stared at them awkwardly. Their ability to do that was creepy. Sometimes I wondered if they rehearsed these conversations, or could read one another's mind.

"Mother, Father, I know Fluer. How do you think she'll feel when I'm sending owls from the school that almost killed her and her sister?"

"Then I suppose you won't be sending her any owls." Mother said tartly.

"These people..this school, they've started all kinds of insane rumors about You-Know-Who coming back—"

I felt desperate even though I knew it was too late to change their mind. My father's face grew grim and held his hand up to stop me. I instantly shut my mouth.

"Isabel Yvonne Valentine. I forbid you from saying another word about this. Our minds have been made up for almost a year; you will be spending the rest of your educational career at Hogwarts. It's—"

"Final." my parents firmly stated.

"Now, your things are almost packed, yes?" Mother ran her pale hand through my dark hair. I bit my lip and nodded, my eyes back on my lap. She lifted my chin up with her finger and looked me in the eyes.

"It's going to be alright, dearest." she cooed. I suppose it was the motherly comfort all mothers possessed, but I instantly felt comfort spread through my body. My parents smiled at me.

I forced myself to weakly smile back.

—

Two days later, I was standing in front of a large, brown stone apartment building in London.

To mourn the occasion, I had on a black dress underneath a black pea coat. My hair was curled and tied out of my face with a black silk ribbon. To hide my legs, I wore black lace panty hose; on my feet, black high heels.

I would have also had a black umbrella if I had known it would be raining.

I stared up at the building. It was luxurious, of course; my family had more money than they could ever count. Valentines were one of France's oldest pure blood families. We were around even before Merlin was—naturally we had millions stashed away somewhere. Not to sound pretentious or anything. I spend money, and I have things, but I'm not one to brag or become arrogant about it.

After a moment of observing the outside, I heard my mother call for me from the inside. I took a breath and walked up the front stairs and opened the polished wooden door.

If the outside was large, the inside was larger. Magically, of course. From the outside, the apartment seemed the usual wealthy size, but the inside seemed to consume the entire building.

The floors were dark cherry wood with black and royal blue rugs; the walls were royal blue trimmed with black. The high ceilings donned glittering chandeliers. to my right, a winding stair case wound endlessly, it seemed, to an unknown number of upper levels. On my left and to the front of me were hall ways leading deeper into the apartment.

I, again, heard my mother call for me. Her voice seemed to be coming from my left, so I followed the hall. Many different rooms branched off, but they were either empty, or their doors were closed.

As I was walking, I noticed a long mirror stretching horizontally down the wall. I stopped and looked at myself—but I was not alone.

Several versions of myself were waving merrily at me. Each version had on a different color; red, blue, green..and in the middle, I found myself, wearing all black.

My reflection was blankly staring back at me, seemingly annoyed with my other cheerful selves. My curls were damp, but intact. My dark blue eyes were dull with boredom, and my lips pink with lipstick. By the grace of god, though, my eye make-up had not smeared in the rain.

I reached for my wand, and, as I touched it, I felt my fingers grow warm and tingly. My reflection's face brightened a bit as I pulled my wand out and pointed it at my wet hair. I stared at it for a moment; my wand, unlike most, was white. It was completely smooth, except at the end where a star was carved at the base. It was 11 inches with the hair of a pure Veela at it's core.

I muttered a simple spell under my breath, and my curls grew dry and silky once again. Who cares about that under age law? Father had the right connections and I was able to use small, simple spells outside of school.

My other colorful reflections clapped and cheered as my own bleak one smiled modestly. I turned away from the mirror and my other selves vanished.

Finally, in a bright room half way down the hall, I found my parents..and company. Thank god I fixed my hair.

The room was the exact twin of my father's office back home. A large desk in front of a large window, two red arm chairs facing the desk; on the opposite side of the room, on the wall closest and to the left of the door, a long red, more comfortable looking couch and a coffee table. Opposite of the couch, on the other side of the table, two more red arm chairs.

In the arm chairs, my mother and father sat, holding tea cups and beaming at me. On the couch, a family of three very blonde people.

The mother was quite lovely. She had pale skin, icy eyes, and silky, blonde hair. Her appearance almost mirrored my mother's exactly, though my mother had dark brown locks. She smiled politely as she looked me over.

The father's pointed, white face matched his straight, long blonde hair. His piercing eyes glowed as they stared at me. He was holding a black walking stick with the head of a silver snake at the end.

Then, the son. The boy looked almost exactly like his father, only he had shorter hair and steely gray eyes. He was handsome—almost perfect looking, just like his parents. I stared at me with a bored expression that almost offended me.

"Darrrrrling!" my mother gushed as she rose to pull me into the room. "We have some very special guests!" she put her arm around me and cheerfully wove her hand towards the family. My father smiled up at us and leaned back in his chair. The two adults across from me stood, and, after an irritated smack to the back of his head delivered by his father, so did the boy. Remembering the way the boy looked at me a minute ago, I tried not to laugh.

"Isabel, the Malfoys." my father said cooly, proudly. I automatically held out my hand, just like every other time I met a friend of my parents.

shook it with a delighted smile. "It is so nice to meet you, Isabel. I'm Narcissa." she said in a soft, almost liquid like voice.

I smiled back, and took my hand to his lips. "At last, dear Isabel. Lucius. I've heard so much about you." his voice matched his wife's, only a bit colder. My smile got a bit harder to hold.

In between his two parents, the boy almost seem to glare at me. I offered my hand, but he merely nodded acknowledgement. "Draco." he grunted. His parents exchanged looks of irritation.

There was an awkward silence as we all, except my father, stood, waiting on each other to further break the ice.

"So, Isabel, have you all of your school supplies in order? School is only four days away." Narcissa offered. The air around us relaxed and I nodded.

"Yes, I have. Our house elves took care of it before we arrived today. As a matter of fact, I'd better go and make sure everything has been unpacked properly. It was nice to meet you," I glanced at Draco coolly, "all. Now if you'll excuse me." I wormed my way out from under my mother's arm, and as I turned to leave, Lucius spoke up.

"Why, Isabel. Why don't you let our Draco here escort you to your room? I'm sure you're quite curious about Hogwarts and it's…rules. Perhaps he can fill you in."

I stopped in the door way, but didn't turn around.

"But, Father—" Draco began to protest, but a threatening look from his father shut him up.

"Oh, Lucius! What a wonderful idea!" my mother exclaimed. I turned around and saw my father was on his feet, smiling.

"Yes, I agree. Your room is on the second level. It's at the very end of the hall, dear." he put his arm around my mother's waist and they looked at me expectantly.

Draco and I looked to each other. His eyes burned into mine with annoyance and anger. Whatever this kid's problem was, I really didn't want anything to do with him, but we were stuck. I sighed and put a small smile on my face—it was enough to please our parents and Lucius pushed Draco forward. He stumbled over his mother and awkwardly regained his composure before pushing past me.

I curtsied with a smile to the Malfoys and followed their son down the hall.

—

As we walked in silence, I noticed the mirror on the wall. Being ahead of me, Draco was already being reflected—many colorfully dressed versions of him were smiling and waving. His own also black reflection was sneering at the others..only, the sneer seemed more jealous than angry. I stopped for a moment and watched as the other Dracos happily fooled around and laughed together. The look on the black one's face was almost..lonely.

"What are you waiting on, Valentine? C'mon." I snapped out of my trance and looked ahead of me. Draco had stopped and was glaring at me from several feet away—he was almost out of the mirror's view.

"Haven't you noticed the mirror?" I asked. I took a few steps and looked into it.

My rainbow twins appeared in bright colors and greeted Draco's colored selves excitedly. Then, they began to dance.

"Bloody hell." he muttered under his breath, annoyed with my amusement.

I glanced at him, then back to the mirror. I noticed our black selves staring at the colorful ones. From each far end of the mirror, our reflections stared at each other with an empty look..forlorn, perhaps. They watched as their duplicates danced and laughed with a carefree delight. And then, Draco's reflections vanished.

I looked down the hall and saw him reach the foyer and watched him climb the winding stairs.

Back in the mirror, I saw all of my reflections, colorful and black, stare after him sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, looks like all of your things are here and in order." Draco said flatly.

We were standing in my room watching two house elves scurry around my room, putting things where they belonged. I pulled out my wand.

"You can stop now, thank you." I said. The elves bowed and marched past us and out of my room.

I pulled my wand out and waved it. Clothes that were still in my bags, and items that still needed to be put away began to zip around my room and into their proper places. I smiled and looked to my left; Draco was staring at me.

"You aren't supposed to use-"

"Magic outside of school." I finished for him, reminding myself strangely enough of my mother and father. "I know. I have connections." I smiled smugly and he rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"Can I go now?" he asked, obviously bored and ready to leave.

I was about to dismiss him when I remembered what Lucius had said about..filling me in. I grew a bit nervous and walked to my bed and had a seat.

"I was kind of hoping you'd..tell me a few things about Hogwarts. I've never been to another school..I—" I stopped myself before my voice could crack. Looking at my shaking hands in my lap, I bit the sore on my lip I had developed over the weeks from trying not to cry.

Everything had happened so fast. The end of the school year, summer, finding out I was never going back to Beauxbatons, arriving in London that morning..my life was never going to be the same. I had to start all over, like it or not.

After a moment, I realized I had forgotten Draco was there, and looked up, embarrassed. He was leaning against the door jamb, staring at me. Only, this time, his eyes were a bit softer. He cleared his throat after locking eyes for a few seconds, and sat down on my bed beside me.

"Well, at Hogwarts, we have four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and my house, Slytherin. Hufflepuff is full of bumbling gits..but you're pureblood, and you seem too smart to be sorted into that bunch." he smirked as I looked at him disapprovingly. "Anyway, Ravenclaw is acceptable, but don't count on ever associating with me if you're sorted into Gryffindor. They're a lot of blood traitors and mudbloods."

As Draco scowled at the sheer thought of the Gryffindor house, I realized I didn't much care for him. He was rude, arrogant, and just plain mean. Though, I sat silently and listened as he went on and on about how great Slytherin house is, and how it would be appropriate for me to be placed in it. The more he talked, the more I started to want to be in Gryffindor. I chuckled aloud and he stopped talking.

"Do you find this funny?" he asked, insulted. I quickly put on a straight face and apologized for being rude. His eyes narrowed and he looked away from me. I did the same and we sat in awkward silence for several minutes.

"It's my understanding that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts."

Draco scoffed and stood up.

"So? Got a crush on Potter, do you? Wouldn't surprise me any. People fall all over him like he's some kind of god."

"Seems like someone is a bit jealous." I joked. Draco didn't think it was funny at all. He quickly turned, got in my face, and looked me right in the eyes, hate burning in his own.

"I don't know who you think you are, or who you think you're talking to," he hissed; I stiffened and leaned back so he wasn't so close. "But I will not have you cracking your stupid little jokes like you're some kind of clown. Next time you dare insinuate that I am in any way jealous of Saint Potter, you'll regret it."

I felt my cheeks flush. I was both angry and embarrassed. I was usually polite, and I never offended anyone, and it was not pleasant. But, Draco Malfoy had no right to get in my face and threaten me in that manner, and I didn't at all appreciate it.

After a minute of glaring and making sure I took him seriously, Draco took a step back and walked towards my door.

On his way down the hall, I heard him shout, "See you at Hogwarts, Valentine."

I could almost hear the scowl he must have had on his face.

—

That was the last I saw of the Malfoys and their vile son for the last few remaining days of my summer.

Between buying my new school supplies, crying, and meeting more of my parent's friends, I had almost forgotten all about how rude Draco Malfoy had been to me.

But, on the day I was to depart to Hogwarts, I remembered; a chilling dread washed over me as my parents arrived at King's Cross Station.

The station was buzzing with muggles and my parents seemed annoyed. For as long as I had known them, they always accepted and tolerated the non-magic folks. Not today. Each time one accidentally ran into them, they seemed to almost cringe as if it had caused them much pain. I was puzzled, but said nothing.

Ever since I told them that I was not particularly taken with Draco Malfoy, their patience with me had started to diminish more and more each day, which made me feel even more lousy.

"Ah, here we are." my father says, stopping us in front of a brick wall. I looked at the wall, puzzled. I was going to question him, but my mother spoke first.

"Preston, what on earth are you talking about?" Mother's face was expressionless, the way it often was when she was not in the mood for jokes. She checked her wrist watch and crossed her arms; it was apparently almost time for the Hogwarts Express to depart—I grew anxious, but also a bit hopeful that I would miss it and not have to go to Hogwarts after all.

"We walk through it, dear." my father almost snapped. "I'll go first."

My mother and I watched as Father, in full stride, my trunk in hand, walked towards and through the wall in front of us. I looked around and noticed none of the muggles seemed to notice. I was impressed despite myself. These English wizards knew what they were doing.

"Mother looped her arm through mine and pulled me forward; we too walked straight through the wall.

"Welcome to platform nine and three quarters, my darlings." my father grinned, his annoyed mood from only a few seconds ago was totally gone. My mother let out a small gasp. She was impressed now as well.

I looked around and was shocked at the amount of people bustling around us. They were excited, happy people fighting their way through and around each other to the scarlet train to my left.

My parents smiled at me and my mother ran her hand down my cheek.

"We're going to miss you." she sighed. I weakly smiled.

"I'm going to miss you both, too." I said. A small voice in the back of my head scoffed and I realized I didn't mean it whole heatedly.

Yes, I love my parents. Yes, I would miss them. But, deep down, I was relieved to escape them. They had forced me to leave my friends, my school, my life. I still was not over what they made me do. I mean sure, I was dreading Hogwarts, but at that moment, standing in that busy crowd of excited witches and wizards, I could hardly fight the urge to turn and run towards the train.

I hugged the two of them and my father handed me the handle to my trunk, and I turned away from them, making my way to the train.

—

I twirled my pony tail around my fingers as I sat in an empty compartment. I was already bored and the train had only been on it's way to Hogwarts for ten minutes, and, as fate would have it, I had nothing to entertain myself with.

I kicked off my yellow heels, which matched the yellow scarf that wound around my neck and tucked down the collar of my white button up shirt. I smoothed out my jeans as I tucked my legs underneath myself and started out the window, watching the landscape grow even more lovely each second.

Suddenly, I felt unbearably lonely. I wanted my friends. I wanted France and Beauxbatons. This was wrong and I wanted to shrivel up into nothing. I bit my lip, reopening the sore, and almost broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Until someone knocked and opened my compartment door.

I looked up, surprised, and to see a dark haired, round faced boy standing in the door, smiling at me.

"Hello. Would you mind if we had a seat here? All the other compartments are full."

As soon as he said "we," a pretty blonde girl peeked out from behind him.

"Oh, um, sure. I don't mind at all." I replied, the lonely feeling in my chest subsided a bit as they took their seats. The boy sat across from me and the girl sat next to me.

"I'm Neville." he started, extending his hand for me to shake, a friendly smile on his face. "Neville Longbottom. And this," he said gesturing to the girl beside me. "is Luna Lovegood." I looked to the girl, ready to shake her hand as well, but her eyes were glued dreamily to my yellow shoes. I looked at Neville, wondering what to do, but he merely shrugged and I put my hand in my lap.

"Uhm, ok. Anyway, I'm Isabel Valentine." at the sound of my name, Luna snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and looked at me, a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." she said in a misty, sweet voice. "Nice to meet you."

Neville and I exchanged an amused glance as I shook Luna's hand.

"You must be new." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm from France. I'm transferring from Beauxbatons." I answered. His eye brows raised and Luna put her attention back to my shoes.

"You didn't visit Hogwarts last year, did you? For the Triwizard Tournament?" Neville asked.

"No," I said, my thoughts drifting to the stories Fleur told us once she returned to Beauxbatons, after her visit to Hogwarts. These stories involved dragons catching her on fire, her sister, Grabrielle, being held captive at the bottom of a lake, being stunned in a giant maze, and, worst of all, the return of You-Know-Who.

Lost in thought, I did not notice a red headed girl and a messy haired boy with glasses enter the compartment—until they took their seats. The girl sat on Luna's other side, and the boy beside Neville.

I looked at them with a slightly irritated frown; it was rude of them not to knock.

"Hi, Luna. Hello, Neville" the girl said happily. Luna looked up at her and smiled, and Neville pulled his eyes off of me and smiled at the girl.

"Hello, Ginny." Luna replied. Ginny then turned her brown eyes to me—a curious, warm look in them.

"Hi! I don't think we've met. I'm Ginny Weasley." her hand extended towards me and I shook it. I introduced myself and she grinned, delighted.

"You're Harry Potter." the distant voice of Luna stated, looking at the boy sitting beside Neville.

"I know I am." he said back.

I bore my eyes into him, knowing exactly who Harry Potter was. Eventually, my eyes found the scar on his forehead and he caught me staring.

"Are you new or something?" he asked me; I couldn't help but think he was a bit rude, so I simply nodded.

"She's from Beauxbatons." Neville said, seemingly proud he knew so much about me. Harry gave me a curious look and I mentally cursed Neville for telling Harry where I was from. "But, she didn't visit Hogwarts last year for the Tournament."

"Oh, well why not?" Ginny asked.

Frustrated that Harry was still looking at me with an annoying, "tell-me-more" look on his face, and that I was around so many nosey people, I let a bit of irritation show in my voice when I told them I wasn't old enough.

My tone obviously shocked them, because they all stared at me, and said nothing. I immediately felt rotten for snapping at them, but I didn't apologize. Then, all of a sudden, the compartment door, yet again, slid open.

We all looked up to see a girl with shiny black hair looking nervously at Harry.

"Hello, Harry." she said shyly. Harry, quite blankly, said hello back, calling her Cho, and, for an uncomfortable moment, we all stared at her.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello…goodbye." with her face blushing brightly, the girl closed the door again and walked away. I was more than relieved when the girl did not stay, but Harry groaned, annoyed for some reason. No one bothered to ask.

We sat in silence for a while. I didn't want to talk to them, and, after my rudeness, none of them seemed to want to talk to me. An hour sluggishly, miserably, passed and to my dismay, what was once my compartment door, reopened.

Two more students walked into my compartment. One was a girl with bushy brown hair and a pretty face. The other, a boy with bright red hair that looked like Ginny. The boy plopped down on the seat next to Harry Potter, and, to make room for the girl, Ginny, Luna, and I scooted down, squeezing us much too close together for my liking.

"Well," the bushy haired girl began quite matter-of-factly. "Each house has two fifth-year prefects. A boy and a girl from each." Having no idea what in the world she meant, I tuned myself out of the conversation, since neither seemed to notice me. I sat quietly, ignoring the conversation for a few minutes, until I heard a name I was quite familiar with.

"Malfoy." Harry Potter hissed. I perked up and began to listen, though staring out the window. I had no idea why they brought Draco Malfoy up, but they didn't seem to happy.

"Of course. And Pansy Parkinson. How that cow got prefect, I'll never know. She's as thick as a troll." the bushy haired girl said, a sour look on her face.

So, that's why they were talking about Draco; he was a prefect, and, though I still had no idea what that was, I was impressed—the other two were prefects, and they seemed quite honored.

"Excuse me, but what is a prefect?" I asked.

The two prefects looked startled. The girl leaned forward and looked across Ginny and Luna at me. The boy, who could have seen me at any given time, looked, too. They had confused looks painted on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't see you there." the girl said. "I'm Hermoine Granger. This is Ron Weasley." I knew Ginny looked like him—siblings, I'm sure. Ron and Hermione held out their hands and I took them. Ginny explained that I was new and from Beauxbatons. Thankfully, they needed no more explanation that that.

"Anyway, a prefect is somewhat like a hall monitor. We can give out punishments for any kind of misbehavior." Ron told me. "And honestly, I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle. Those two gits.."

"Ron, you know you can't abuse this power. You have to be very professional about it." Hermione scolded. Ron gave her an incredulous look.

"As if Malfoy isn't going to abuse his. He'll have people hanging from the ceilings. His friends are going to get it for sure. I'll have Goyle do lines; that idiot will die." Ron began making a very odd face, and pretended to write and concentrate on it very hard. "I..must..not..look..like..a…baboon's..arse." he grunted. Everyone laughed, except me. I thought it rude to make fun of someone like that. But, they all seemed to have some kind of reason, so I didn't hold it against them.

"Just wait, Isabel." Harry said to me. "Draco Malfoy is someone you'll want to keep far away from."

I scoffed. "Trust me, I will."

Everyone, except Luna, who was reading a magazine upside down, looked at me, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. I quickly regretted the comment and bit my lip, thinking of a way to get out of it. I didn't want them to think I was Draco's friend or anything, but I didn't want to lie to them, either.

But, by the grace of god, the compartment door slid open for the fourth time. This time, however, I was very grateful.

Until I looked up and saw the gray, cold eyes of Draco Malfoy smirking at everyone in the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, making his annoyance obvious.

Before Draco could see me, though, I sunk down in my seat and hid behind Luna as best I could. The last thing I wanted was an encounter with Draco Malfoy.

"I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I am now a prefect, unlike you, Potter. Isn't it funny that someone as daft as Weasley got prefect and you didn't?" Draco's smirk caused everyone in the compartment to scowl. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Draco, I, unlike you, am not a complete git. So, it doesn't bother me." Harry shot back, causing me to snicker.

Immediately, my face grew pale as everyone looked at me; Draco, though, couldn't see me from behind Luna.

"Someone find that funny?" he hissed. "Why don't you stop hiding like a coward and show yourself."

Knowing my cover was blown by my own foolishness, I slowly leaned forward and met Draco's icy glare. He looked half surprised and half amused to see me.

"Well, well. If it isn't Isabel Valentine." he said with that annoying smirk he always held upon his face. "Come to bask in the glory of Harry Potter and his little followers? I knew I was right about that crush." he winked at me, causing an almost irresistible urge to slap his jaw build up inside of me.

"You two know each other?" Ginny asked.

Soon enough, everyone's attention was now on me, making me grow nervous. Before I could reply, Draco answered for me.

"Old family friend, Isabel is." his over exaggeration of the truth caused Harry and his friends to eye me suspiciously.

"No," I stammered weakly. I knew then that Draco was about to cost me their friendship, and I knew immediately that I couldn't let that happen. I needed friends; I couldn't make it in a new school alone. "I've only met this prat once."

My comment caused Ron to laugh and Draco to sneer.

"You better get going, Malfoy." Ron said.

"No one asked you to speak, Weasley." Draco snapped. Ron's face turned red and Harry stood up.

"Ron is right. You do need to leave." he said, his hand reaching into his pocket, gripping the handle of his wand. Draco smirked again.

"Alright, alright. But, Potter, just remember to watch yourself. I'll make sure to be dogging your every step." Hermione seemed to catch something no one else quite understood and sharply told Malfoy to shut up and leave. He obliged, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Family friend, huh?" Harry sarcastically muttered. My cheeks flushed as everyone, once again, put their eyes on me. But, before I could answer, Luna, who's eyes had been stuck to my shows yet again, finally spoke up.

"She has only met him once, isn't that right, Isabel?" I was more than thankful for her defending tone of voice, and I nodded quickly.

"Thats right, Luna." I smiled at her, but she only stared at me in a dazed like state.

"Oh, don't worry about Malfoy. I wouldn't dare believe a word out of that prat's mouth if you offered me eighty galleons." Neville said, giving me a friendly smile.

"Me either." Ron said. "I'm pretty sure he just wanted to embarrass you or something." Ginny and Hermione agreed.

I felt much better and the atmosphere seemed to lighten again—then I saw the piercing green eyes of Harry Potter drilling holes into my face, and I felt like he was trying to read my mind.

The look on his face made me feel three inches tall and I had the urge to get up and find a new compartment. But instead, I ignored his stare. Pushing him to the back of my mind, I answered questions Ron and Neville asked me, listened as Hermione told me about the classes I would be taking, and made mental notes as Ginny explained a few things about Hogwarts.

A bit later, it was time to change into our robes and get ready to make our way off of the train. Somehow, though, I became lost in the sea of students and was separated from my new friends.

After frantically searching, as nervous as I was to be alone, I gave up hope of locating them and made my way off the Hogwarts Express. In doing so, I noticed people giving me strange looks; some seemed curious, others seemed to be sizing me up. I ignored them, though, and stepped into the cool night air.

The road was damp from rain, and the sky was dark. People where everywhere, and in front of the group, a lantern was swinging back and fourth—a woman's voice behind it calling for first years.

"You better go join them." a cool voice whispered into my war. The warm breath in my ear cause me to break out into chills, and I turned to see Draco's cold eyes staring down into my own.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, wishing he would leave me alone.

"I'm fifteen. Why would I go with them?" I asked, thinking he was just trying to find ways to annoy me. My face held a confident look, knowing his attempt had failed. Instead of making him feel dumb, though, it was vice versa.

"Isabel, you're technically a first year. It's your first year here." he said smugly. I realized he was right and my face fell.

"Oh.." was all I could say. Suddenly he took hold of my arm and started to pull me through the crowd and to where the first years were all lined up. I noticed the older students were gone. "Draco, where are the rest if the students?"

"We will al be seated when you're being sorted." his face was smug and I grew even more nervous and slightly annoyed. The witch holding the lantern had a large chin, but a pleasant smile.

"First years, follow me. Form a single file line and—Oh! , what exactly are you doing?" her face grew a confused look as she noticed Draco standing in the group, his hand still ahold of my arm.

"Fulfilling my duty as prefect. I have a new student here who needs to be sorted. I trust you can manage that?" his condescending tone made the witch frown, but she nodded.

I took my place at the end of the line, and when I turned to thank Draco for the embarrassment, he was gone.

I sighed and we began to walk down the wet road.

"Students, I am Professor Grubbly-Plank. This is Hogsmeade Station. Hogsmeade is a town outside of the school grounds." She explained that none of the first years, with the exception of myself, are permitted to come to Hogsmeade. "Soon, we will come to carriages. I want four to a carriage and they will escort you all to the main grounds."

As we approached the carriages, I noticed they had nothing in the harnesses, but I heard three or four children gasp and point to where, on most normal carriages, the horses would be. I was amused by their fascination; they must be the muggle borns.

I was the last person to board my carriage, and I sat next to a chubby, pink faced girl with strawberry blonde girl. Across from me sat two boys who looked like brothers. They had thin brown hair and freckles, they were scrawny and didn't make any eye contact with me nor the little girl.

"Hi! I'm Ashton Swimmer. How are you?" the girl held out her grubby little hand. Her mud brown eyes sparkled at me with excitement. She wasn't at all nervous like me. I shook her hand and introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Ashton Swimmer!" she suddenly squeaked to the two boys. Unlike me, though, they just stared at her, annoyed.

"I'm Ryan Pratt, and this is my brother Chad." the one with the most freckles replied.

"And what makes you think that we are at all interested in knowing who you are?" the other asked, an expression of boredom on his face.

I was shocked. How could two eleven year olds be so rude? They reminded me of Draco Malfoy and I became a bit angry. Ashton, though, didn't seem upset at all. She just looked back to me with a smile.

"Excuse me, but I think you owe Ashton an apology."

The two boys merely looked to each other, then stared at me blankly.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, and though you play the role of a nosey old hag quite well, you're not our mother." the one named Chad crossed his arms as he spoke, narrowing his beady, stupid eyes.

I opened my mouth, about to put the two prats in their place, when all of a sudden, the carriage stopped and we heard Professor Grubby-Plank call for us to step out.

The two boys pushed Ashton and I out of their was as they jumped out. Ashton, still not bothered at all, stood and carefully crawled over me, saying sorry after she stepped on my foot. I followed her and upon setting my feet on the ground, I was greeted by my breath taking first view of Hogwarts.

The school was an enormous castle with glowing windows. The water on the grass sparkled in the moon light, and at the top of the huge stone stairs, I noticed a person standing, watching us all scurry around.

"Please for two single file lines." the voice of a woman called out to us.

Again, I was last in line, behind Ashton. We began to climb the stairs and at the top, a witch in emerald robes stood. She had her black hair in a bun, and a strict look on her face.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Now, if you would, follow me into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. Once sorted, you will have a seat at that house's table."

The children began to buzz excitedly as we walked through the huge doors. The inside of the castle was huge and beautiful. I couldn't help but gawk at everything around me, just like the eleven year olds.

"Wait here, please." Professor McGonagall said. We all stopped and she crept into what I assumed to be the Great Hall. As she opened the door, I heard people laughing and chatting merrily; the strong smell of various foods hit me, making me realize how hungry I was.

After a few moments, the professor poked her head out from the other side of the door, her lips curled into a small smile.

"They're ready for you."


End file.
